Choices
by UntoldLies
Summary: For every action there is a reaction. Usually his actions were obnoxious and her reactions were hostile. But every once in a while, he would say or do something to surprise her.
1. Chapter 1

"Leave me alone, Hook," Emma growled as she set her drink on the counter as granny's. She didn't even have to turn around to see he was behind her. She could smell him. He reeked of rum. "You know, they make a thing called soap now. You don't have to bathe in alcohol."

"Aren't you a fiery one tonight, lass?" he purred as he sat down next to her. "You seem all wound up about something. I could help you loosen up a bit," he pushed the loose blonde hair that hung from her face behind her ear.

She immediately swatted his hand away as a gagging noise came from her throat. "I'd rather cut my own hand off."

"Very funny, love. I must inform you though; losing a hand is not nearly as pleasant a thing as you might think. Stings a little," he grabbed her glass and took a swig of the amber liquid. The sound that escaped his throat mimicked Emma's. "I hate whiskey," he slammed the glass back down, earning him a look from Ruby.

"Good. Then you won't drink anymore of mine. She noticed Ruby still staring at them. "Ruby, can I get another?" She looked down at her glass. "In a new glass please?" She turned back to the pirate. "What do you want with me?"

"Can't a man just have a drink with a woman without wanting something from her?"

She rolled her eyes. "One, no. A man usually wants something when he has a drink with a woman. Two, A _pirate_ cannot just sit down with the town _sheriff_ after he shot a woman and tried to murder the man who loves her. Twice. Once in a non-magical town!"

"Lucky for me, you seem to be off duty then," he gave her a wink. "Although if you're feeling frisky, you could always arrest me and have your way with me."

"Gross," she shook her head as Ruby brought her another glass. "Thanks."

"Everything alright, Emma? I can always make him leave for you," she shot Hook a glare.

"Aye, lass, I'd love to see you try," he challenged.

Emma heard a low growl sound escape from Ruby's throat before she put her hand up. "I can handle the pirate. But thanks," she gave her a smile. "What do you really want?" She looked back at him.

"Well, I do have to admit, I've been a bit bored since my temporary _truce_-"he made a disgusted face. "With the crocodile." His face changed back into a smile. "You're lucky I like you, Swan. Not many people could distract me from my revenge."

"You just don't want to be locked up again," she gave a triumphant smile. She had managed to keep him in the cell for nearly a month before he had agreed to suspend his vendetta against Gold.

"Oh, but spending time with you was oh so much fun," he flashed a smile as he brushed his fingers over her bare arm. "I know you enjoyed it. You spoke my name when you fell asleep at your desk," he gave her a wink.

Her face contorted back into a scowl. "I did no such thing," She felt her anger flare as he cooed his own name his version of her voice. "You are so annoying!" She stood up, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair.

"Oh, come on now, love," he stood up, still laughing. "I'm only teasing you. Come down to the harbor with me," he held out his hand.

"I'm going home. I'd suggest you do the same. Except for you, that means getting on that invisible ship and sailing your way back to Neverland or wherever you came from," she walked past him to the door after throwing a $20 over the counter for Ruby.

"That's harsh, lass," he followed her. "You know, Emma, the crocodile is only alive right now because of you. I promised I'd let it go-" he struggled to finish the sentence. "For now. The way I see you, you owe me two things now. Once for leaving me with that damned giant. And two, for behaving myself in your little town."

This was enough for her to stop and turn toward him. He hadn't anticipated this. He almost crashed into her. "You left me in a cell. I don't owe you a damned thing for the beanstalk incident."

"You betrayed me."

"You would have betrayed me! I was only getting the better of you before you could turn it around on me!"

"We've already had this conversation, lass. I would have been on your side had you just taken me with you. You're a much lovelier companion than Cora. And we both know you leaving me, not trusting me, wasn't about me at all. You just have trust issues, love. I could fix that you know," he winked.

"You're so determined to make innuendos that they don't even make sense anymore," she shook her head.

"Must be drunk," he smiled. "You should walk me home. Wouldn't want anything to happen to me, would you?"

"All the more reason for me to let you go alone," she folded her arms across her chest and immediately unfolded him when she noticed his eyes travel down, licking his lips. "You're disgusting." She zipped up her jacket.

"As sheriff, I do believe you have an obligation to protect the citizens of Storybrooke. If you leave me to my own devices, you'd be doing a disservice to this town. Who knows what kind of trouble a pirate could get into?"

"I could always lock you up again to ensure you don't get into any more trouble."

"Oh, Emma, you little vixen. You know just how to get me worked up," he laughed. "Go ahead. Arrest me," he held out his hand and hook in front of her, smiling seductively.

"Go home, Hook," she repeated the phrase for what felt like the millionth time.

"Walk me."

She sighed. "If I walk with you back to the harbor, will you go to bed and leave me alone?"

"I'll go to bed. The alone part is really up to you," he smiled wickedly. He smiled wider when she rolled her eyes and started to walk, telling him to hurry up. Happily, he followed behind, making their way toward his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I meant to mention in the first chapter this takes place after Manhattan, but I'm kind of ignoring the whole Greg and Tamara thing. They just don't fit into my story. Oh, and thank you for the reviews! I love hearing that you guys like it so far. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing a bit :-)**

"Hook, I'm leaving now," Emma started up the stairs from his cabin, exhausted by his constant attempts to make her blush.

"Oh come on, Emma, stay a while. I know you enjoy spending time with me. Just admit it," he smiled. He loved to annoy her. She was just so easy. But that was the only sense in which she was. Most women in his day would have fallen at his feet, been begging to be in his bed. But not here. Not this one. She was a challenge. And if there was nothing he loved more than a challenge.

"I will not. I don't make a habit of lying," she placed a hand on her hip. "Why do you get so much pleasure out of annoying me?"

"Because you're beautiful when you're angry," he smiled.

She gave him a bewildered look. It was the most genuine she had seen him look the whole night. He had a tendency to say these types of things and look at her in a way that she didn't know how to react. "Don't say things like that."

"Fine. We'll move on and pretend I'm not charming," he shrugged. "Why don't you at least sit down and tell me why you were out drinking alone?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she folded her arms around herself. She looked at him. His blue eyes were staring at her. Why was he so intense? "I need air," she turned and headed up the stairs. She continued walking until she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Listen Hook-"

"It can only help to talk about it, love. Clearly something is bothering you. Why don't you just tell me?" There it was again. That intense gaze. She shifted her weight to one foot, a nervous habit of hers. "I can be quite the listener," he stroked her cheek. "One of my _many_ talents," he grinned.

As soon as the words left his mouth, she knew he was back. No more gentle, almost charming Hook. "Get over yourself," she brushed his hand away. To think, she had almost let him get to her. Almost felt comfort in his words, in his presence. "Goodnight, Hook," she called over her shoulder as she stomped off.

* * *

"Emma, you're home! We were getting worried! Ruby said you left with Hook and you've been gone a while. I thought he might have kidnapped you!" Snow rambled as she gave her daughter a hug.

"You thought he had kidnapped me? Really?" Emma raised an eyebrow, the hint of a smile on her face.

"You have no idea what a pirate is capable of," David put his hands on Snow's shoulders. "Especially that one."

"Oh please. He's nothing more than a drunken pervert," she rolled her eyes. "One with a serious revenge issue, but mostly harmless nonetheless."

"Harmless? Emma, he shot Belle," Snow gave her a serious look. Surely Emma could see why they were worried. "What if he hurt you?"

"Okay, not that I'm excusing him shooting Belle at all, but it was done in the name of revenge against Gold. Has he really hurt anyone who's not connected to him?"

"You are now. Henry is," David reminded her.

Emma sighed. She had gone 28 years without the concerned parents routine, and while she appreciated that they cared, this was going to get old fast. "Listen, I wouldn't have let him out of that cell if I had thought he was really a threat. I'm a grown woman. And an armed one, at that. I can handle the pirate."

David opened his mouth to reply, but Snow cut him off. "You're right Emma. We trust you to take care of yourself."

"We do?" David looked at her.

"Yes," she replied. "We do," she turned back to Emma. "Just be cautious. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm always cautious," Emma retorted. Of course, she knew it wasn't true. She had a tendency to be reckless. And they knew it. But of course, they would try to support her, regardless.

As she laid in her bed, she couldn't help but to think about Hook. She tried to think of anything else, but somehow he kept creeping into her brain. It happened anytime he would say something that surprised her. Anytime he was genuine with her, instead of spending his time making innuendos and winking at her. It was rare, but it caught her off guard every time. And every time it did, she couldn't help but to go back to the Giant's home. When she left him. He had helped her, and her insecurities over Neal had made her leave him. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt something with him that she hadn't felt for a long time. As she closed her eyes, she could still see his, looking at her with what seemed to be concern.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning Ruby," Emma called out to the young woman as she stepped into Granny's. She sat down at the counter in front of her.

"Want the usual?" she smiled.

"You know me well."

"Henry and Neal are still upstairs. Want me to let them know you're here?" she asked over her shoulder as she pour some juice for her friend. She felt bad for Emma, really. Neal had come back into town and Henry was so captivated by having a father. She knew it was hurting Emma to watch her son and the man she had loved getting along so well.

"No, it's fine," she sighed. "I told Neal he could walk Henry to school. I'm just here for breakfast today." She hated that Henry had been spending so much time with Neal. She hated that it bothered her. She should be happy her son had his father. But in all reality, she was waiting for things to crumble; for Neal to run away and leave Henry like he had her. She understood now that Neal hadn't necessarily wanted to leave her, but it still hurt. She had spent 10 years being stung by the betrayal. One month was not going to make her feelings about that disappear.

"You're being really patient, you know. I don't know if I could do it," Ruby assured her. "It'll be alright. Henry's already forgiven you for lying to him. That's a good sign. He just wants to get to know his father. He'll come back to you."

"I know. It's just hard sharing him with yet another person. Is that completely selfish?"

"No, sweetie," Ruby put a hand on Emma's arm. "You were away from him for so long. I know it's hard. But everything will be back to normal soon," she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Ruby." Emma finished her meal quickly once it was presented to her. In all honesty, as much as she wanted to see Henry after a day without him, she didn't want to see him and Neal together right now. Not that she didn't want him to be happy, but Neal was not reliable. She knew that much.

"Hey Emma!" Henry called out as he made his way from the back. Neal followed slowly behind, staring at her.

"Hi Henry," she embraced him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah! Neal told me all about New York and the things to do there," he smiled. "He says he wants to take me to a baseball game."

Emma looked up at Neal, one eyebrow arched. "He did, did he?"

"Well, not just a baseball game. A Yankees game. It's quite an experience," he shrugged.

"We'll talk about this later. I need to get to the station," she turned her gaze back to Henry. "Neal's going to walk you to school. You come right home after though, okay? Mary Margaret is making dinner for all of us tonight," she ruffled his hair.

"Can Neal come?" he looked at her expectantly and Neal gave her an apologetic look from behind him.

"We'll see, kid." she sighed. "I gotta go. Remember, straight home," she gave him a warning look. He had a habit of running off to Granny's after school to try to see Neal. When he nodded, she said goodbye and headed out to her yellow bug. The yellow bug that she met Neal in. Since he came back, she didn't even want to drive it anymore. It held so many memories for her. Once good, now plagued by regret and betrayal. The only time she actually got in it was when she was working. Other than that, she certainly preferred walking. When she arrived in the station, she hung her jacket where she always did and turned toward her desk, she stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing here?" If she wasn't so annoyed, she might have smiled at the sight of the pirate, leaning back in her chair, his feet on the desk.

"Came to say good morning, love," he smiled.

She simply rolled her eyes and set her bag down. "Can you not do this to me today?"

"Emma, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" his smile faded as he stood up. "I really do make a good listener."

"Yeah, I've heard this before. One of your many talents, right?" she took her spot in the chair he formerly occupied.

"Well, yes. And I'd be happy to show them to you, but I don't think this is an appropriate place," he winked. When she gave him a glare and looked back at whatever paperwork she had pulled out of her bag, he spoke again. "Okay, Swan, I'll let it go. For now. Seriously, what's wrong?" His smile faded as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you care?" she snapped as she looked up at him.

"Why are you so hesitant to tell me?" he challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"Because you're obnoxious and you won't leave me alone," she huffed.

"Ouch, that hurts, lass," he grinned. "It's the boy, isn't it? Neal? Or as he was formerly known, Baelfire. You still have feelings for the lad."

"I do not have feelings for Neal," she scoffed as she stood up to face him. How dare he assume he knew what she was feeling.

"It's okay you know. I still love Milah," he shrugged, as if it were the simplest explanation in the world. "You don't have to be with someone, even if you love them. Sometimes you just can't. And sometimes it's enough to know you had it once." She noticed a slight look of pain on his face. She had only heard him talk about Milah a handful of times. But he was more serious than she had ever seen him. And as much as she hated to admit it, it was probably one of the most heartfelt advice she had gotten lately.

"I know you hate giving your son over to the man who broke your heart, love. But one of the things that makes you better for your son than anyone else is because you're willing to do it. You're willing to sit here and be miserable so your son can have both parents; something the two of you never had," he moved closer to her until he was inches from her body. He placed his hand on her cheek, as he did the night before. This time, she didn't pull away. "You're an amazing woman, Emma Swan." He felt satisfied when she leaned against his hand. He leaned his face closer to hers. He brushed his hand down her neck as she tilted her head up, bringing her lips closer to his. "I knew you wanted me," he grinned as she pulled away.

She scowled as she realized what had just happened. Had she actually been ready to kiss him? And he was toying with her. "I don't want you, Hook."

"You can't lie to me, Emma. I told you before. You're like an open book to me. I'll be waiting for you tonight on my ship," he winked as he turned to leave the station.

"You're going to be disappointed!" She called after him.

"Maybe," he turned and gave her a wink. "We can always practice. I can assure you, you won't be disappointed," he dodged a stapler as he slipped out the door, still laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the matter, Emma?" Snow put a hand on her daughter's shoulder as she set out empty plates. Emma hadn't said anything more than a few words since she had come home. She just sat, looking as though she was thinking very hard about something.

"Huh?" She looked up, not realizing right away she was being spoken too. She shook all thoughts from her head. "Sorry, yeah, I'm fine," she looked up.

"Is it because Neal is coming over? I can always make an excuse-"

"No, it's fine. It's what Henry wants. I can make it through a dinner. It's not as though we haven't spoken since he came back," she shrugged. _Just not since he told me he didn't love me anymore_, she thought. That conversation wasn't one she had wanted to have, or meant to. But when she finally admitted that she had never stopped loving him, she thought she'd get a different response. She thought maybe he'd tell her that he loved her too, but things were just too complicated. Or that he couldn't stay in Storybrooke, so there was no point in reopening those wounds. But instead all she got was_ 'I'm sorry. I don't.' _She was pulled from her thoughts once again by the door opening and Neal following Henry through it. He looked at her, the same way he had since their conversation; apologetically. His eyes were full of sympathy. She couldn't look at him anymore. She got off the stool and walked over to the window, looking at the town below her. Not so long ago, she would have never believed she could be happy in a small town where everyone knew each other. Of course, not so long ago, she wouldn't have believed she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Emma," she heard his voice speak her name. She closed her eyes, hoping somehow it would make him go away. "Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't, Neal," she cut him off, turning to face him. "It's just dinner."

"Emma, I want to apologize. I never meant to hurt you," he stepped closer and put his hand on her cheek. The gesture that once could have put her mind at ease felt foreign to her. It felt wrong.

She stepped out of his grasp. "Don't. You don't get to do that anymore. You don't get to touch me and try to make me feel better," her whisper was harsh. She looked over at her son, with Snow and David, setting up the table with the food. "I'm only doing this so Henry can have a chance to know you. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now," she hoped he would walk away from her soon; that they could be done with the conversation before the tears that threatened to make an appearance did.

"I don't want things to be this way between us. We were fine up until a few days ago. Why can't we go back to that?"

"They just can't," she shook her head.

"Because I told you I don't love you? Emma, it's been more than 10 years. I'm sorry I moved on with my life. I wish things could be the way they were. But I'm not the same guy I was back then-"

"Yeah, that's quite clear," she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"And you're not the same girl you were, Emma," he ignored her interruption. "Hate me all you want, because you think I poked at your little true love fantasy bubble, but the fact is that you don't love me. You loved what we had. And so did I. I've missed you so much. But we can't love each other because we don't know each other. And if you hadn't run off on me that night maybe I could have explained myself better."

"Why do you always do this to me?" she sighed.

"What? Tell you the truth? Emma, I know you held on to this whole thing between us because you were afraid to let go and find someone else. I betrayed your trust. And believe me, that's something I've regretted every day since I last saw you. But you can't build up these walls forever. You have to let someone in eventually," he put his hand on her shoulder. When she didn't pull away, he stepped in closer and put his arms around her. He was thankful when she returned his embrace.

"I don't have a true love fantasy bubble," she almost laughed into his chest.

"You do," he pulled away and looked at her. "I see you look at your mom and dad. I see the same look you had back when we talked about Tallahassee. It's okay to want it. But you have to be willing to let yourself trust someone enough to have it. And not just me because I knew you and it's easy," he tucked he hair behind her ear. "Besides, I'm much to boring for you. You can't stand to have someone let you have your way," he smiled.

"You two done making up over there?" They turned to see Henry smiling at them.

"Yeah, kid. We're done," she nodded as she looked to Neal, who was smiling at her. "Let's eat."


	5. Chapter 5

As she stood on the dock, looking at the spot she knew the ship was, she questioned her decision. She wasn't even sure why she was there. It certainly wasn't for what Hook had insinuated. But for some reason, she found herself drawn to this place; to him. Maybe it was the fact that no matter what she said, he never really judged her. He never felt sorry for her, or tried to baby her the way everyone else did. When she felt down, he was the one person who would tell her to buck up and get over it. And while his words would sometimes seem harsh to some people, it was refreshing to her. But all the same, she didn't want a relationship with the pirate. And he wanted nothing more than to claim her as one of her conquests. "What am I doing?" she muttered as she turned away and started walking back toward the town.

"Don't go before the fun has even begun, lass," he called after her as he seemingly stepped out of thin air.

She stopped and turned to face him. He had a smug grin on his face. "Why do you still keep this thing cloaked?" she crossed her arms, defiantly. He knew she would come. But that didn't mean she was going to beg for him at his feet.

"The same reason you're always so hostile," he shrugged. "Makes me feel safe," he crossed the dock and was in front of her in an instant. "Now why don't you cut the tough sheriff routine and come inside?" He extended his hand.

"I don't think I want to."

"You're the one who showed up, love. I simply extended the invitation. Obviously you want to be here. What we choose to do is completely up to you."

"What if I just want to talk?" she eyed him carefully.

"Then I shall lend you my ear," he gave a slight bow of his head. He smiled when she laughed. "I knew you enjoyed my company."

"If I come aboard, you have to cut all the innuendos. Deal?" she stuck out her hand.

He grabbed it and yanked her forward so she fell against him. "Only if you seal it with a kiss," he purred.

She pushed him back, annoyed when he laughed. She thought for a moment before regaining her composure. "Fine. Make your pervy jokes all you want," she walked past him and disappeared.

When he followed, he found her sitting on his bed below deck. "Aye. I love a woman who gets right to the point." He leaned against the doorway, staring at her. She crossed her legs and stared intensely at him. What was she after? He never thought in a million years she'd be here, sitting on his bed, looking at him like that; like she actually wanted him.

"You just going to stand there?" She stood up, shedding her jacket. "That's fine," she walked toward him, her voice softer than usual. "That's a fine place to start," she stopped when she was in front of him, running her hands up his chest, stopping at his shoulders.

"What are you doing, Emma?" His breathing was considerably more shallow than he would have liked. Was she really doing this? No, this was not the Emma he was used to. This wasn't what he had thought would happen. He was unsure how to respond to her. He had pursued her and teased her but he never thought she'd go for it. That's what made her so much fun. She was the thing he couldn't have. She was safe. Now, here she was in front of him, touching him. He was confronted by the fact that he might actually want her.

"Come on, Hook," she bridged the gap between their bodies. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Emma-"

"Shhh," she placed a finger on his lips. "I know you think about me, Hook. Time to show off your supposed talents," she had trouble containing her smile as she felt him shift uncomfortably.

"Emma, I-" He stopped when he saw the hint of a smile flash on her lips before quickly disappearing. She was toying with him. She was trying to get him back for the incident in the station. A smile spread across his lips as he realized what she was doing. If that was the game she wanted to play, he would play. She had no idea what she was doing. "I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into, lass," he grabbed her hips and quickly turned them so she was the one with her back to the wall. His smile widened as her eyes did. "Uncomfortable when you're not the one at the helm?"

"Hook," her tone was now the more serious one her recognized. What the hell was happening? He was supposed to back down. He couldn't really want this, could he? She felt her cheeks flush as his hand moved slowly up her side and up to her neck. She felt the panic rise as her body responded to his touch. She didn't want this. She couldn't. He was Captain freaking Hook. This couldn't be happening. She felt it all disappear as his lips found hers. Suddenly she wasn't protesting within herself. Instead she was gripping his neck, her fingers finding his hair and intertwining them within. When he pulled away, she found herself wanting more. When she opened her eyes, she saw Hook staring at her, breathing heavy, his hands still on the wood behind her.

"Are we done toying with each other now?" He raised an eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How'd you know I was toying with you?"

He simply laughed. "Open book," he turned and took a seat on the desk a few feet from where she still stood. "Now that we've established that you thoroughly enjoyed kissing me, what did you really come here for?

"You're the one who kissed me," she put her hands on her hips. "I wasn't going to go that far."

"Aye, and I called your bluff," his smile widened.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself too."

"I am a man, love," he shook his head, laughing. "And you're very well aware of what I want from you."

"You were uncomfortable until you realized what I was doing. You wouldn't have gone through with it if I had held back my smile," she challenged.

"Say whatever you need to make yourself feel better, love. We both know you enjoyed it. Are you going to argue that point or did you really want something from me before you tried to outsmart me?"

"I just wanted to talk, I guess," she frowned. She knew he was right. And she knew he would hold this against her. It's not like she really wanted him. She was sure it was just because it had been so long since she'd really felt wanted. She hadn't even kissed a man since Graham. And after the whole Neal situation, she was vulnerable. Of course, that had to be it. "If you tell anyone about this-"

"What happens on my ship stays on my ship," he winked.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just want to say thank you so much to my reviewers and readers. You are so encouraging!**

"You said you wanted to talk, love. So lay it on me. What do you want to talk about?" he put a hand on her knee as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I don't know," she shrugged. She suddenly felt a bit foolish. What did she want to talk to him about? She wasn't sure. She still didn't know exactly why she was there. After the kiss, she was even more unsure. How could she have felt so much from that moment?

"Oh, come on, love," he gave her knee a squeeze. "You can tell me anything," he gave her a smirk, feeling satisfied when she smiled. "You look beautiful when you smile."

"Don't say things like that," she turned away from him. He confused her when he said things like that.

"Seems we've had this conversation before. Why do you have such a problem with taking a compliment?"

"Because I don't know how to respond to those things," she replied quietly.

"It's not as thought I haven't called you beautiful before."

"Yeah, but that was always followed by one of your not so subtle suggestions," she sighed.

"Has Baelfire really damaged you so much you can't just accept when someone tells you the truth?"

"Neal and I worked things out," she sighed. The truth was, he had. She knew it wasn't by fault, and she knew how much he regretted it. But she hadn't let a single person in since she was with him.

"Oh. So then you feel guilty for kissing me," he stated. But they both knew it was more of a question.

"No," she shook her head. "I mean, not for that reason. Neal and I aren't together. We just worked our problems out. We can go back to-" she stopped. What would they go back to? "Well, whatever we were before my proclamation," she shrugged.

He cocked his head to one side, intrigued. "What proclamation?"

"That I loved him. Or that I thought I did. He helped me realize maybe I don't really. But he was the one person who would be easy to go back to. He knew me. And I never had any real closure. So I spent a decade thinking that maybe we could go back. Which makes no sense because I hated him for leaving me. But I guess it was less scary than letting someone else in," she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"That's why you left me at the beanstalk. You said you couldn't take a chance you were wrong again."

"Oh, not the beanstalk incident again. We've been through this before," she rolled her eyes.

"Aye, this again, lass. You felt something up there with me. Just like you felt something when I kissed you. You, my dear, have been holding on to some very repressed feelings for me," he smiled.

"I didn't feel anything when you kissed me," she narrowed her eyes.

"Prove it," he challenged. "Kiss me now. Show me you don't want it."

"You're ridiculous," she laughed.

"Maybe. But you like it," he grinned.

"You must really be desperate, buddy," she rolled her eyes.

"And you're in denial," he shrugged. "You can't resist me forever, love."

"Watch me," she replied as she stood up and put back on her jacket.

He smiled as he looked her up and down. "I intend to, Love."

"You never stop," she shook her head. "I really do need to get home before Mary Margaret and David start to get worried. They seem to think you're dangerous," she laughed.

"They'd be right, then," he stood up so he was face to face with her.

"What are you going to do? Kidnap me and take me out to sea?" she mocked.

"If that's what you're into," he shrugged.

"Alright, Hook, I'm really going home for the night. It's late and I'm tired."

"I could walk you home," he offered with the most charming smile he could muster.

"Yeah, that'll go over well with Snow White and Prince Charming," she laughed at the thought. "David does not like you. I doubt he'd enjoy seeing you walk me home late at night. I'll be alright. I drove. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon," she added.

"Is that an invitation?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really. You just seem to keep showing up where I am. Not like I can hide from you in a town like Storybrooke," she turned to head out the door.

"Emma, you forgot something, love," he called after her. When she turned around, he was inches from her face. He gripped her waist with his good arm and his lips crashed on hers. He was happy when she responded again. This girl really couldn't resist him. It fascinated him that someone could so vehemently deny feeling anything for him and yet when their lips met, she forgot it all. "Don't forget to dream about me," he whispered in her ear when he broke their kiss.

She stared at him for a moment, contemplating her next move. "Oh, what the hell?" She muttered to herself and before he could ask her what she was talking about, her hands were on either side of his face and her lips were on his again. He almost fell backwards from the force of her crashing on him. He ran his hand through her hair as he moved his lips down her jawline and to her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips trailing along the side of her neck. "This doesn't mean anything, Hook," she tried to sound stern, but it came out as more of a sigh.

"Of course it doesn't, love," he moved back up to her lips, biting down gently. "Just means I was right after all," he walked her toward the bed and laid her down under him, never breaking their contact.

"I don't have feelings for you, Hook," she tried to protest as he moved his lips to her neck again. She found it hard to protest when he brought goosebumps to her skin with every kiss.

"Please, love, call me Killian," he purred against her neck. "And yes, you do," he smiled as he looked up at her.

She looked at him. The way he looked at her was reminiscent of the way Neal used to; like he wanted nothing more in the world than her at that time. She suddenly panicked and shoved him off her. "I don't know what I'm doing," she muttered as she stood up. "I have to go," she rushed up the stairs to the deck, wanting so badly to turn around when he called her name. Instead she rushed to her car and locked the door as she got in. "What the hell am I doing?" she ran her hands through her hair. She looked in the rear view mirror and was satisfied when she didn't see him on the dock. Part of her almost wished he would. She scolded herself at the thought. "You do not have feelings for the pirate," she sighed. She turned the keys and felt better as she drove down the road. When she arrived at the loft, she made sure to comb her hair with her fingers and straighten her clothes before opening the door. She was relieved when she found everyone already asleep. She quietly made her way to her bed and tried to think of anything but Hook as she closed her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep. But as much as she tried, he kept creeping back into her head; the way his lips looked when he would smile at her, the way his body felt against hers, and those eyes. Those deep blue eyes could leave her dreaming for days. She knew he was right. She would be dreaming of him. But she felt a smug sense of satisfaction that he would probably be dreaming of her too.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma paced in front of the door to Neal's room as she waited for him to answer. She couldn't really talk to anyone about the conflicting feelings in her head. Her mom and dad would only tell her to stay away from Hook. While Ruby might cheer her on for finally taking a chance with someone who wasn't Neal, she still wasn't fond of the pirate after what he did to Belle. The only person she ever really opened up to was Henry, and obviously she couldn't talk to him. So Neal was her next option to help her work through everything. She knew he harbored some ill feelings toward Hook, but she didn't really need to mention him. She just needed to work through the 10 years of issued she still held on to.

"Hey Em," he smiled when he saw her. "Come in," he opened the door wider to allow her to step past him. "I was surprised you wanted to come over."

"I just needed to talk to someone," she sat in the chair, looking around. The room looked exactly the same as when she stayed there, with the exception of the pictures of Henry that were set out on the desk. She looked at them, smiling. There were pictures of him with Neal, him with Snow and charming, and the one that she loved most was one of her and Henry on the beach, building a sand castle. She picked it up and stared at it. "I didn't even know you took this," she smiled softly at him.

"That's my favorite one, you know. That kid makes you happier than I've ever seen you. I love Henry. But I want you to know I would never try to take him from you. I know you felt like that's what I was trying to-"

"Neal," she stopped him. "I know. It really hurt that he loved spending time with you off the bat, and especially since he was mad at me. But I deserved that. I lied to him. Despite good intentions, I should have never lied. But I know you weren't trying to turn him against me or anything," she sighed. "I know you just want to know your son."

"He's a really special kid," he smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He's probably the one good thing Regina's ever done. As terrible as that woman can be, I know she loves him. And he's turned out so well, I can't say she was a terrible mother. Even if I'd love to," she added.

"I'm sure she'd love to same the same about you," he chuckled. "You two are going to have to eventually work things out, you know. Henry loves you both. And he needs you both. You can't take the kid away from the mother who raised him for 10 years anymore than I could take him away from you. But I will tell you this. The best characteristics he has come from you. Those aren't learned behaviors, Em. That kid is smart and strong willed and brave. Just like you are," he put a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't come to talk about Regina and Henry though, did you?"

She looked up at him curiously. "How do you know that?"

"Because there was a point where I'd say I knew you better than you knew yourself. That doesn't completely go away. I can still read you," he smiled.

That comment made her think of Hook. He always said she was like an open book. He always knew why she was doing what she was doing, even if she didn't. But that didn't come from spending time with her. He just knew. "Apparently I'm just an open book for everyone."

"Emma, I saw you at the docks the other night. I know you were with Hook," his face became more serious.

She frowned. "Were you spying on me?"

This made him laugh. "Not on purpose. Just taking a night walk. I wanted to clear my head. I had been thinking of going back to New York before our talk at dinner. And that was a tough decision to face because I had no idea if I'd ever be able to see Henry again. And then after we talked, I thought maybe I shouldn't go. I thought maybe you and I could maybe even be friends after everything. And maybe I could be here for Henry. It's hard to think cooped up here in this room. So I took a trip down to the beach. And I saw you two."

"We're not-"

"Come on Emma. You're a grown woman. You don't have to explain things to me. You can made all the bad decisions you want. And before you get all mad and interrupt me, just remember that I spent time with him. I know he only cares about himself. And hey, maybe you can even achieve the impossible and make him care for you, because we sure as hell know you did with me. I'm just worried you're going to be hurt. And you don't deserve that again."

"This isn't just about me is it? This is about your mother. Neal, you know I would never run off on Henry to be with Hook," she pleaded with him to understand that. She wasn't sure why, but she needed him to know that.

"He took her away from me! What if he takes you from Henry too?" His face was almost as pained as when he had seen her for the first time.

"He's not going to take me from Henry," she assured him. "No one could ever take me from Henry."

"You wouldn't take Henry from me? From Regina?"

"That's what you're worried about? That I'm going to run off with Hook and Henry and live a pirate's life?" she almost smiled at the though of it. "Come on, Neal. You know me better than that. First of all, I would never leave my family. And I wouldn't take Henry from his. Second, I'm not in love with Hook. I could barely kiss him without running off," she added without realizing she had said it.

"You kissed him?" he gave her a disgusted look.

"Well," she stopped, trying to figure out if she could really talk her way out of this one. "Wait, you're over there talking about me being in love with him and the fact that I kissed him disgusts you?" she laughed.

"Did you get drunk? You know he drinks nothing but rum," he laughed with her, realizing how ridiculous it really was.

"Maybe that was my problem," she nodded.

"You ran out on him?" When she nodded, he continued. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just panicked. Everything was okay, and I kissed him and thing were-" she cut herself off. "Do you really want to hear this?"

"If you need to talk about it. Lets just skip the gory details," he gave her a small smile. Not that he wanted to hear about Emma with anyone like that, but he had to accept that she would eventually find someone who wasn't him. And since he had moved on, it was only fair to let her.

"Well I don't know what happened. When he looked at me, it reminded me of the way you used to. And it terrified me, Neal. I ended up hurt and spending 10 years alone after you left. And everything would have been fine if it was just physical. But he had to go and give me that look. And I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready to face those feelings"

"You just wanted a physical relationship? Couldn't you have picked someone else for that?"

"Like who? Whale? In case you haven't noticed, there's not a plethora of available men in Storybrooke. The last one I picked ended up dead," she saddened at the thought of Graham. He was the first man since Neal she had been ready to give her heart to. And it got him killed. "I just can't deal with it again. And you can't tell me that you've just been celibate since we last saw each other. My point is that I've been ready to take that dive with two men in my life. And they both left me. I just want something uncomplicated."

"There was someone else after me?" He hadn't ever heard of anyone else. "Why haven't you ever mentioned him?"

"We never got a chance," she looked down. "I thought he was crazy, you know. He kept talking about not having a heart and seeing wolves. And I didn't believe in this whole curse thing before. And he told me he remembered everything after he kissed me. But Regina couldn't have that. So she crushed his heart."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," she wiped the stray tear that escaped her eye. "Graham was an amazing man. He was compassionate and was such a good guy. And falling for him was scary despite the fact that I knew he would never hurt me. How can I let myself fall for someone who I'm almost certain will?"

"I really can't defend Hook to you. You know how I feel about him. But if he's the one you're having feelings for, then maybe it's not such a bad thing to follow your heart. I don't want to see you hurt again. But I really don't want to see you close yourself off because you think every guy you have feelings for will hurt you. Things didn't work out between us but we ended up with Henry. It wasn't all bad."

"Are you actually telling me to go for it with Hook?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not my any means," he laughed. "I still don't like the guy. And I still think you should be careful. And I'd really prefer if he wasn't around Henry, for obvious reasons. But if you want to go for it, trust your instincts."

She nodded. "Thanks Neal. You know, if you wanted to look for a place here in Storybrooke, I'd be okay with that. Henry would like having a place where he could have his own room when he stays with you," she offered.

"You really wouldn't have a problem with my staying here?"

"You're already here. Might as well be comfortable," she shrugged, trying to sound casual. In all honesty, she kind of hoped he would stay. Henry loved having him, and it seemed as though they could actually be friends. It might not be so bad having him around to talk to.

"I appreciate that, Emma. I'll think about it," he smiled. "You wanna grab lunch?"

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Neal was laughing hysterically, tears in his eyes as he sat across the table from Emma. "I can't believe you knocked him out," he choked out between laughed. "I would have paid to see it."

Emma laughed harder as she watched Neal wiping tears as he continued laughing. "You really dislike him that much?"

He nodded as he finally got his laughter under control. "A little bit."

"He's not so bad, Neal," she tried to defend Hook, but she found it hard to be serious. She understood why he didn't like him. She even shared those feelings at one point. The man was selfish and crude and a drunk. But still, for some reason, she couldn't pull herself away from him. Because when she looked past all that, she saw a man who was passionate and honest and a leader. He had all the makings for a good man, but found himself on the wrong path, as she had once.

"Alright, alright. I told you I'd let up, so I will," he grabbed her hand across the table. "Just know that you deserve someone who's going to put you first, Em." She nodded and he smiled at her. When he looked past her, his smile faded.

"What?" she turned around and saw Hook walking in slowly, staring at them. "Hook, what are you doing here?" It was the first time she had seen him in a couple of days. She hadn't expected him to show up while she was with Neal.

"Just feeling a bit peckish," he narrowed his eyes at the sight of Emma's hand on Neal's. Her eyes followed his gaze and quickly pulled her hand from Neal's. "Looks like I'm interrupting."

"No, uh, we were just reminiscing," Neal looked to Emma and then Hook. He stood up. "I should go. Talk to you soon, Em," he turned to leave but found Hook standing in front of him, glaring at him. Before he could open up his mouth to say anything, he felt Hook's fist collide with his jaw. He fell backward, crashing on the table. He wasn't fully aware of the pain in his jaw as much as he was Emma, seething, yelling profanities at the pirate. He managed to hold his head up long enough to see her clip him across the face before throwing a pair of cuffs around his wrists.

When he woke up, he was back in his room. He noticed Ruby sitting over him. "Where's Emma?"

"She arrested Hook. She said she was going to come back as soon as David got to the station."

"How long have I been out?" he sat up, putting his hand on his jaw, feeling the tender flesh that would soon be turning colors.

"Only a few minutes. You hit your head pretty hard on the table. Lucky for you Whale was here. He said you'd be fine. Just not to do any heavy lifting."

"I didn't imagine Emma hitting him did I? Please tell me I really witnessed that," he smiled.

"Oh yeah," she nodded with a smirk.

"She really arrested him?"

"Couldn't do much else, could she? He attacked you in the middle of the lunch shift. If she hadn't all hell would have broken loose. Nobody's really too fond of him. Can't blame them, you know. But she clearly sees something in him," she sighed.

"Ruby, can you call her for me? Just tell her not to worry about coming back. That I'm fine."

"You don't want her to come back?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I just want her to deal with her feelings. Besides, she gave me the best thing I could have asked for by clocking him," he laughed, then frowned at the soreness in his face.

* * *

"Emma, come on, love. Let me out of here," Hook leaned against the bars, staring at her. "Haven't you punished me enough?"

She rolled her eyes, attempting to ignore him. She kept her eyes on the report she was filing. She reached into her pocket as she felt her cell phone vibrate. "Hey Ruby, how's Neal?" "Good. Hey, thanks for looking after him while took care of this." "What do you mean David's not coming? I told-" "Why does he think he can just-" "No, anything I told him earlier is officially null and void." "No, I'm serious. After today, there's no way-" "Okay, okay, Ruby. You don't have to be so pushy. You sound like Neal. I'll call you later," she muttered as she hung up.

"Prince Charming not coming to torture me, love?"

"Shut up, Hook," she growled. How dare they make that decision for her. She didn't want to spend time with him right now. She was too angry. How could her father agree to not come down to the station? He hated Hook. He surely wouldn't want her to be around him after he attacked Neal.

"Please, love. Let me out. I promise I'll behave," he gave her a charming smile. When she turned away from him, he continued. "Emma, you're going to have to talk to me eventually or I'll just get out on my own." That caught her attention.

"If you could have done that, you would've done it the last time I locked you up," she walked over to the bars where he was standing.

He laughed. "Dear sweet Emma. You don't really think you held me against my will last time did you?" He laughed harder when she frowned. "I only stayed last time because you were willing to talk to me. Got to know each other a bit. But if you think I'm going to spend several weeks in here without your company, you would be sadly mistaken."

"You can't get out of here," she challenged.

"I can. And should you choose to ignore me, I will. Now will you please let me out so you and I can have a civilized conversation?"

"You lost the privilege to have a civilized conversation when you knocked Neal out."

"You can't tell me he didn't deserve it, love," he reached his hand out to her and frowned when she stepped away from the bars. "Come on now, lass. I'm not holding it against you that you've hit me twice now."

"You deserved it both times," she replied. "Neal did nothing to you to deserve that."

"You were in his room! And then he was holding your hand! You think I don't know what's going on?!" he blurted out before he even thought about what he was saying. He hadn't quite planned on telling her that he knew she was upstairs with him. Or that it had bothered him so much. Of course, he hadn't planned on her hitting and arresting him either. Clearly this was not his day. He wanted to continue when she just stared at him blankly, but for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say.

"I'll send David over later with some food. I'll be back in the morning," she walked out on him for the second time. This time, he didn't call after her. She didn't hear anything. She shouldn't have even been so mad. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she knew he was better than that. He had been so different with her. And even the people who disliked him the most were beginning to come around to having him in the town. She was able to defend him. But now, she didn't know what to say. Or what to think. It was stupid to be so mad. But she couldn't help it. He made her emotions run on overdrive. Perhaps she'd come by later when she cooled off and check on him. Maybe even talk to him. For now, she just needed air.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma finally stretched out and made herself comfortable on the couch after a few hours of trying to relax. Turns out Mary Margaret was right. Sometimes all you need to calm you is a bubble bath and tea. She found herself wanting to talk to her mother about all this mess with Hook. She felt like she could provide some perspective. If only she didn't hate him so much. Of course, now that she knew Snow was her mother, it was a little awkward thinking about talking about sex with her. She sorely missed having a real female friend to talk to who was not related to her. Of course, she could talk to Ruby. But Ruby didn't provide the comforting advice the way her mother did. She was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing. "David, what's wrong?" "What the hell do you mean? That's not possible!" "Fine, I'm heading out now. I'll call you if I find him." "No, I'll go. Just let me handle it." She hung up the phone. He really wasn't kidding. He had gotten himself out of the cell. That man really could do anything. It took her next to no time to get down to his ship. If she knew him at all, he would be there. She stomped up onto the deck to find him seemingly waiting for her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, that's a bit rude, don't you think? I live here. I should be asking you what you're doing," he smiled.

She exhaled deeply, trying to force herself to calm. She was not going to let him get to her. "You know why I'm here. What I want to know is how you got here?"

"A pirate never reveals his secrets, love," he stepped forward.

She sighed. Obviously this wasn't going to work. Clearly she didn't have the upper hand she thought she did. "Fine," she crossed her arms. "You don't have to tell me. And I won't arrest you again, because clearly that isn't going to work But if you touch Neal again, I will hurt you."

"Quite protective of him. Seems I wasn't so far off in my assumptions."

"He's the father of my child. When he hurts, Henry hurts. And if Henry hurts, I promise you I will make you hurt."

He smiled again. "I might enjoy that," he winked. When she glared at him, he put his hand up. "Fine. I won't hurt Bae again. No matter how much I'd like to," he muttered.

"For the record, you were wrong," she added softly. "Neal and I aren't together. I told you that the other night."

"I remember very clearly. Right before you told me it meant nothing and ran off on me."

She looked at him for a moment, seeing the pained expression on his face. She suddenly felt guilty for getting so mad at him earlier. It wasn't as if she hadn't gone into a fit of rage over someone she cared about before. She reached out and put her hand on his arm, letting it trail down until she found his hand. She watched him stare down at their hands with what looked like disbelief. "Killian," she saw his eyes snap up to meet hers as she spoke his real name. "I wouldn't have run off if I didn't feel something."

"You're telling me you want-"

"To maybe see where things can go. This isn't an invitation for a relationship. Because I'm not sure I can handle that. But I'm willing to-" she was interrupted by his lips on hers. She hadn't realized how much she wanted it until that moment. This was different than the last time though. It wasn't heated or urgent. He didn't tease her lips with his tongue or bite her lower lip. He held his hand gently on her cheek, kissing her soft and slow. This was tender and passionate. This was what she was scared of nights ago. But this was what she craved now.

When he finally broke their kiss, he stared at her. "This is what you want?" When she nodded, he smiled. It was one of the most genuine smiles she had seen from him. "Stay with me tonight." His eyes pleaded with her. He needed her.

"I can't," she whispered. "Henry's home tonight," she added quickly as she saw his smile falter. "I can stay for a while though. I just have to let David know I know where you are and everything's okay."

"You sure you want this, Swan?"

She laughed. "No. But I think I do. That's enough for now."


	10. Chapter 10

"Emma, where have you been?" David asked as she walked through the door. "I was worried. You said you found Hook. Did you arrest him again?"

"No," she answered simply as she kept walking past him. "Wouldn't do any good. He'll just get out again."

"You can't just let him roam around free," David looked at her. "He could have killed Neal."

"David," she sighed. "Neal's fine. He's not mad. Everything's fine. I'm not going to argue about it, so please don't try."

"Emma-"

"Don't," Snow put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to follow her up the stairs. "Just let her be," she added. She knew exactly what was going on. "I'll talk to her in the morning," she smiled. She had seen that look on Emma once before. She was sure she had that look when she fell for Charming. Her daughter was in love with the pirate.

When Emma came home the next morning after walking Henry to school, she had her chance to talk to her. "Emma, honey, can we talk?"

"Sure," she said as she grabbed a bagel. "But can we make it quick? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Where to?" she asked, trying to sound casual. She knew she wasn't though. Charming had always teased her about it. She was awful at pretending.

"The station," Emma replied before looking at her mother. She had that 'I know something's up' look about her. She sighed when she realized she must know what happened the night before. She must have at least some idea about her and Hook. "What?" she sat on the stool, waiting for the talk.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," she leaned on the counter across from her daughter, a slight look of worry on her face.

Emma sighed. Was she really that transparent? "It's just sex," she groaned. She regretted it the moment she saw Snow's face. "You didn't know," she muttered slowly.

"With Hook?" she made a face.

"One word. Whale," Emma almost grinned at her mother's reaction.

"I was lonely. And I didn't know who I was. And that's not the point," Snow realized the young woman was trying to distract her. "I can't believe you slept with Hook."

"Please don't try to give me the talk. Way past that, I think. 11 years past," she smiled.

"Oh, Emma," Snow sighed. "Please tell me you were at least safe."

"Okay, can we not have this conversation now? This is too weird," she rolled her eyes. "Okay, so now that I've outed myself, what did you actually want to talk about?"

"Well, it was about Hook actually," she cleared her throat. "I wanted to talk about your feelings toward him."

"Okay. What about them?" she broke off a piece of her bagel and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Are you in love with him?" she blurted out.

Emma nearly choked on the bread. "Where did you come up with that?"

"Well, you had a look on your face last night. Which could possibly have been a result of your...activities, I suppose. But I'm just worried that you're looking for love in the wrong place," she put a hand over her daughter's.

"Listen, Mary Margaret, I appreciate that you're worried. But I'm not in love with him. I'm just-" she tried to think of the right way to describe it. "Well, it's been a long time. And it was just nice to feel close to someone," she finished, slowly.

"Honey, I understand. I do. But do you really think that's a healthy decision?"

"Are you really going to question my decision making?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry. I don't mean to treat you like a kid. I know you're a grown woman who can make her own decisions. And if Hook is you're decision, then I'll try to be supportive."

"Thank you."

"Is Hook really your decision? Are you sure?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I think I am," she nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "You know, he's not so bad. He can be really sweet."

"We are talking about the same leather loving hook handed pirate right?" she laughed.

"Yes, we are," Emma laughed with her. "You just don't get to see him like I do. No one ever gives him a chance."

"Well I'll make an effort," she assured her. "David on the other hand-" she didn't even have to finish. They both know David's feelings about Hook. "You know he's not going to like this at all."

"I don't see any reason why my sex life is any of his business," she laughed when Mary Margaret's face soured at the mention of sex. "Stop acting so mom-like. You used to be able to talk about this kind of stuff with me."

"I didn't know you were my daughter then," she reminded her.

"Doesn't change all the conversations about men we've had in the past," Emma smiled as she popped the last piece of bagel in her mouth. "Anyway, I gotta run. Henry's going to stay with Neal tonight so I wouldn't wait up," she laughed as she ran out the door. She just couldn't resist one last remark that would drive Mary Margaret crazy. But it was her fault for bringing it up.

When she arrived at Neal's room she was surprised by how chipper he seemed for a guy with a bruised face. "What's up with you?" she laughed as she set her bag down on the chair.

"Well, for one, I'm allowed to be excited to be looking for a place to call home, aren't I?" he smiled. "And two, I was glad to hear things went so well with Hook," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Is there anyone in town who doesn't know?" she asked, annoyed. She still hadn't gotten used to the whole small town thing where everyone knew everyone's business.

"Well, I kind of had a hunch when your dad came in to get breakfast and was fuming that Hook wasn't locked up," he laughed.

"Yeah," she sighed, still smiling. "He's not going to be happy about any of this."

"Is Hook going to be happy about you spending time with me?"

"He knows we're friends. And he knows I'm helping you find a place today. He seemed fine with it."

"As long as I don't catch a fist in my face again," he laughed. "It was worth it to see you hit him though."

She rolled her eyes. "How can you be so supportive of me being with someone you dislike so much?"

"Listen Em, I hold a lot of resentment toward the guy. That's no secret. But what I haven't told you is that I have seen the good in him. I didn't want to see it back then. I was so angry about my mother and him. But there was a brief time where I really thought maybe I had found a real home on the Jolly Roger. And I really do think that maybe being with you can bring that good side out again."

She looked at him, unsure what to say. The way Neal had talked about him in the past, she thought all his time spent with the pirate had been bad. "Maybe you two will be friends," she laughed.

"That might be a stretch," he smiled as he pulled on his jacket and opened the door. "But maybe he won't hit me again."

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," Hook walked up behind her as she made her way on deck. He pulled her hair away from her neck and trailed his lips down to her shoulder slowly.

"Hey," she smiled as she turned in his arms, capturing his lips with her own. "Neal agreed to take Henry tonight. Not that I had to beg or anything," she laughed. "But point is I'm free tonight."

"Free to stay?" he smirked.

"As long as you behave," she grinned.

"How is young Baelfire? Does he want to have a duel with me to restore his honor?" he laughed.

"Not funny, Killian. You really could have hurt him. But for your information, no. He's not even mad. In fact, he's the only reason I really worked through what I was feeling. He's been really supportive of this," she motioned her hands between them.

"He supports this?" he furrowed his brow.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Seems to think you make me happy or something," she smiled.

"And do I?" he grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Maybe," raised an eyebrow.

"Just maybe?" he challenged. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me then. I did tell you I love a challenge," he smiled as he kissed her.


End file.
